1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to plastic film/sheet of bags packaging technology and more particularly, to a film roll/bags-on-a-roll making machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Commercial plastic wraps are commonly provided in rolls and packed in individual boxes. Many film roll/bags-on-a-roll making machines are known for processing a plastic wrap into rolls. However, conventional film roll/bags-on-a-roll making machines are still not satisfactory in function and have drawbacks as follows:
1. These machines commonly use an electrical heating wire for cutting off the plastic wrap from each finished plastic wrap roll, resulting in generation of burning smell and traces of burnt.
2. Because the plastic wrap is a transparent, thin and collapsible film easy to get wrinkles, the user will be unable to easily pick up the leading edge of the plastic wrap roll.
3. These machines are commonly designed for use with reels of one single size for rolling up a plastic wrap into a roll, and thus, a different machine shall be used for rolling up a plastic wrap having a different width.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a film roll/bags-on-a-roll making machine, which can improve the drawbacks of the conventional machines.